The disclosed embodiments relate generally to three-dimensional augmented reality markers, as well as methods and apparatus for implementing augmented reality via three-dimensional augmented reality markers.
Augmented reality is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, or Geographical Positioning System (GPS) data. Therefore, augmented reality technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality.
Augmented reality technology often implements techniques for incorporating computer graphics into real-world environments. A crucial component of augmented reality is to accurately match overlaid graphics with a real-world scene. The most popular way to do this is using two-dimensional markers.